Marha
Marha was a Sith Lord during the Cold War, and served as the Emeperor's Wrath. She is the daughter of Darth Maestus and his consort, and the half sister of Lynkai. Marha is a descendant of Grand Master Liana Suul and Admiral Carth Onasi. Biography Early Life Marha was born on Dromund Kaas in 3667 BBY, the first-born child of Darth Maestus. Marha idolized her father, and learned at a very young age the legacy of their family rested on her shoulder. She was to be groomed to take over for him when the time came. When Marha was four, she accompanied her father on a trip to Korriban. They toured the Sith Academy, along with the slave quarters. While all the slaves bowed before her and her father, one slave, a female Twi'lek named Gula, failed to. When Darth Maestus demanded she bow before him and Marha, Gula refused. She talked back to Maestus in her native tongue, and Marha watched her father use the Force to choke Gula and slam her against a stone wall. Marha would later note that she should have been afraid of her father, but instead was proud. Before they departed Korriban, Maestus ordered Gula to be transferred to his palace back on Dromund Kaas where she was learn respect. Darth Maestus assigned Gula to be Marha's personal slave. Even at age four, Marha tested her power by ordering Gula to perform tasks that would otherwise have gotten Marha in trouble, including purchasing a pet gannifari--something Maestus had forbidden Marha from owning. Instead of punishing his daughter, Darth Maestus congratulated Marha on testing Gula's loyalty. But he warned Marha not to frivolously command her slaves to do things, never to abuse the power. Making them live in fear of the power, he told her, would be enough. When Marha was five, she accidentally witnessed Darth Maestus having his way with Gula. She would later describe her father's anger as being in a room filled with hungry Yosuzk while having fresh, raw nerf meat hanging around her neck. When Marha tried to retreat, Maestus struck her, leaving a scar on her left cheek. Marha never viewed her father the same. Nine months later, Gula gave birth to Lynkai. Marha wasn't aware until years later that Lynkai was her half-sister. Lynkai also became Marha's servant, but Marha was warned by her father not to get too close to the young girl. Marha would later remember Lynkai as a bright child, and believes Lynkai was suspicious of her parentage from the start. She would also recall that as Lynkai grew older, they began to resemble each other, and suspected that was why her father eventually separated them. Marha and Lynkai were not allowed to be seen with one another. When Lynkai was three, Marha witnessed Maestus Force Choke the young girl because she dropped a serving tray. Marha wanted her father to stop, but could not bring herself to defy her father. Marha also witnessed Lynkai discover she was Force Sensitive, and Gula scolding her for lifting things with the Force. Sith Training In 3658 BBY when Marha was seventeen, she began her formal training on Korriban; her training prior had been conducted by private tutors under her father's supervision. Exile In 3638 BBY, Marha's father, Darth Maestus, was defeated and her mother killed by Marha's half-sister Lynkai. The Twi'lek Sith Lord was appointed the title of Darth and given Maestus's seat on the Dark Council. This angered Marha as that seat had been promised to her from birth. Lynkai also assumed control of House Maestus, and her first order was to exile Marha from Imperial space, labeling Marha a traitor to House Maestus and the Sith Empire. Lynkai was wrong; Marha was not a traitor but a threat. The sorrow she once had for her younger sister was replaced with anger. But Lynkai was more powerful than Marha, and challenging Lynkai would be futile. Marha sought refuge in Republic Space, her only choice as Lynkai had sent her assassin after her. She contacted the Jedi Enclave identifying herself as Marha Onasi of House Maestus seeking asylum, and was granted it by Grand Master Satele Shan. Master Shan gave Marha coordinates to a neutral location and told her a Jedi escort would meet her there. Marha agreed. Given that Marha introduced herself as Marha Onasi, Grand Master Shan sent Masters Liana Onasi and Kylah Onasi to meet Marha. Liana requested back-up, bringing along Masters Loyd Marr, Kelin Vicor, and Wentworth Renti. Marha arrived at the neutral location and upon seeing five Jedi Masters waiting for her surrendered her lightsabers. Liana took the weapons and officially granted Marha asylum. Marha was then brought to The Resolute, home of the 421st Battalion, where she was given quarters and an armed escort. Personality and Traits Appearance Marha has red and blue eyes, mirroring other members of the Onasi Family. Powers and Abilities Legacy Marha is a cunning warrior, duel-wielding lightsabers when in combat. She shares this trait with both Master Liana Onasi and their common ancestor Grand Master Liana Suul. SWTOR Class and Spec Marha is a Sith Marauder speced in the Annihilation Tree. Family *Darth Maestus - Father *Lynkai - Half-sister Character Inspired By Marha is inspired by Liana Onasi, what she could have been had she been born Sith. She is Liana's mirrored counterpart, both in background, history, class, and advanced class. She is named after Mara Jade. Marha 2.jpg Marha1.jpg Marha Onasi.jpg marha attack.jpg marha closeup.jpg marha end fight.jpg marha fights baras.jpg Category:Imperial Characters Category:Suul-Onasi Legacy Category:Onasi Family (Imperial)